A Narnian Reuion
by hictoothisnumber2
Summary: What would happen if Ron was chosen as Champion but not the right Ron. Who said Moody was really Crouch in disguise.


"Aslan you can't be serious about this?"

"Yes dear child, it is for the good of the people of the world you live in,"he said turning to the wall of water. As they walked into the water the three of them saw Caspian and Aslan be fore darkness. As Eustace opened his eyes he saw red and gold hangings surrounding him. He looked around him and saw a black haired boy groggily push himself up from the floor. He looked uncannily like Edmund, But Eustace wasn't sure so he said, "Morning."

The boy jumped before softly saying,"By the Mane." Eustace sighed in relief. This was his cousin.

"Edmund, it's me, Eustace," he said silently laughing as Ed jumped his hand auotmatically swerving to his belt. He lokked around and spotted Eustace, saying " Where's Lucy, I thought that..." A scream emitted from downstairs and they could both understand one word. Aslan. They both scrambled to their feet, then running down the stairs to only run into a bushy haired girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you. You wouldn't have heard who screamed would you?" Edmund said quickly. As soon as he said this the girl sudddenly hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned to Eustace and did the same to him.

"OMGSH, Mc smartypants just kissed Harry Potter and Ron Weasly on the cheek!" a random girl yelled from by the fireplace. The whole room turned to look as Edmund picked her up twirled her around and kissed her on the forehead. The girl who yelled sauntered over to them and said, "Well seeing as Ron Weasly is now a Hogwarts Champion Harry MUST have some attention. You really were sore that you weren't picked huh Potter?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder as a girl who resembled the now redhead Eustace walked over.

"Let's go down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Harry got a look in his eyes before saying, "I'm starving, after those rations my stomachs empty." The three newcomers clasped hands then walked out of the common room.

There were three plates piled higher that the rest. The Golden Trio were eating everything in site. The headmaster had said a few things but they wern't listening, they were happy to just be together. When they were finally done, which to an amazingly short amount time they stood up as a bright flash filled the room. The next thing that happened was a state of confusion. A small furry object dropped from the celing, as a firebreathing dragon appeared at the griffyndor table.

"Excuse me good sir, could you show me the way to Caspian the nineth, I promised Caspian the tenth i would talk to him." the mouse said. Hermione and Harry stood up.

"Well Reep good sir, I'm sure Old Cassy would be touched that you would do that for him," Lucy said with a sneaky look toward Eustace who hadn't been noticed, desite his size. Reep looked absentmindedly at them before yelling," Eustace, I thought that your wings had been clipped?"

"Well apparently his wings came back when he heard your squeaky voice, and Lucy was right, you are so cute," said proffesor Mcgonogal before quickly covering her mouth. Harry gasped but, pulled himself together, before losing it and running at her tears in his eyes. She held out her arms and he ran right into them. Everyone stared as Minerva's apperence began to change. What used to be tight gray hair turned into silky black hair rolling down her back. Wrinkles disapeared and robes turned into chain mail and a wand turned into a bow and arrows. Watching them Moody suddenly gasped as his hair turned gold and shot back into his skull. If anybody thought the Harry Minerva reuinion was weird they never expected this.

Hermione shrieked which turned everyone attention towards her. And while she normally blushed and turned away this time she shot up and rushed up at Moody. She ran full force at his outstreched arms and kissed him on the cheek. He also turned different. He just looked less grotest. What used to be chunks missing turned into a cute face. Scars still covere his body and he was still or even more muscular than Moody. The newlychanged were now about 18 and 17 years old.

"Ah I see that the Pevensies were chosen to do one of his crazy tasks, yes?" Said the headmaster, who now had a shorter beard.

"Yes Digory, I think that is exactly what happened." said Susan. Edmund and Lucy turned and saw that the entire student body had either fainted or was staring at them.

Oops.


End file.
